Interviews From Another World
by Thoren Quill
Summary: I, Thoren Quill interview Zelda characters! Feel free to suggest questions for future chapters, and I will give you credit for them if i use them. More info in the first chapter. Rated T.
1. 1: Link

_I got this idea awhile ago so, here it is!_

**Link**

**1) Who is your favourite sidekick? Why?**

I'd have to say either Fi or Midna. Fi because she was most helpful, she gave you hints, analysed dungeons, even had information about pretty much every enemy. And MIdna because. . . Well she was Midna.

**2) Out of all the bosses you've fought, who would you say was the hardest? (Excluding final bosses)**

****Hmm, that's a tough one. . I think I'll go with Volvagia. Yeah, Volvagia. When I first saw him I was all like "Woah, I get to fight a dragon!? Cool." I also liked his hair, then he whipped it at me. I didn't like it after that.

**3) What do you think of Tingle?**

****Why? Just, why? A 35 year old man who is obsessed with fairies. It really doesnt help that he wears a very-tight-fitting green jumpsuit and. . . red underwear? . . . I'm actually not sure what to call it. At least in the later games, Nintendo had the decency to erase him from the character list.

_Sorry that it was so short, please bear with me. Feel free to leave me questions in the reviews, I'll give you credit for them.  
_

_Next chappie: **Ghirahim!**  
_


	2. 2: Ghirahim

_Alright this chapter is for the fabulous Ghirahim! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it's greatly appreciated._

_The first two questions are from:** Cleopatra**_

**1) What's up with your tongue?**

Don't diss the tongue, it runs in the family.

**2) Why do you insist on flicking it near Link's ear anyway?**

I actually had no say in the matter what so ever. . . Well, actually Nintendo bribed me. With makeup, and diamonds, and glitter, and ponies!

_AN) From here on the questions are made by moi. Thanks again to Cleopatra for submitting questions!_

**3) Why are you ABSOLUTLY OBSESSED with diamonds!?**

First of all; I'm not obsessed with them, it's just a hobby. Also, they look good on me.

**4) Oh really? Your style of magic says otherwise. . .**

You silly humans, don't you know that we demons don't get to choose our style of magic?

**5) How do you block Link's attacks with just your hand? Do you have like, steel gloves?**

Heck no! Steel gloves would like, totally clash with my outfit! Actually, I just form a invisible shield over my hand with. . . MAGIC!

**6) Thanks for coming Ghirahim, do you have anything else to say?**

Welllllll, I'd like to say thanks for having me, and. . . . . . actually, that's all I have to say.

_(Snaps fingers and teleports out of studio)_

_**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review with your thoughts, questions for me, or questions for the next episode!**_

Next episode: **Zant!**


	3. 3: Zant

_**Hi guys, thanks for all the support, your FABULOUS! This chapter is pretty big, and I added a few of my own. **_

_**New format: Question number, author who requested it, then the question. **_

_**Also, I bumped the rating up to T.**_

* * *

**Zant**

**1) _(Jay Foren)_ What's with the helmet?**

Why? Do you have something against it? And for your information, it is a precious twilight royal family heirloom.

**2) _(Jay Foren)_ How were you in line for the throne anyway?**

I was next in line for the throne, but the now-deceased king of the Twilight Realm skipped over me, choosing Midna instead.

_A/N: Thanks for your questions, Jay!_

* * *

**3) _(Sorceress of the Fake) _Why do you wear a mask that looks like a giant fish-head? If your trying to look all bad-a**, why wear something that makes other people laugh?**

Again with the mask! You Light-Dwellers have no respect for fashion! In _my_ realm, that mask is a symbol of the royal family!

**4) **_**(Sorceress of the Fake's **__Brother__**) **_**Why are you such a but-face?!**

Pitiful Light-Dweller, you _will _pay for saying that!

**5) _(Sorceress of the Fake) _Why is your face so messed up?**

You _too _will pay for that! In the Twilight Realm, I am an Idol!

**6) _(Sorceress of the Fake) _Why did you think Ganondork was a god?**

*_Gasp!_ How dare you call the Great Ganondorf names!? He may not be a god in your world, but in mine, he crushed the Golden Goddesses in one attack!

_(A/N: Obvious over exaggeration, Ganon was_ obviously _feeding this guy crap!)_

* * *

_A/N:Thanks a lot to Sorceress of the Fake and her brother!_

* * *

**7) _(Egima) _Zant, are you aware that one of your attacks looks like a temper tantrum?**

Yes, actually I am! It's really hard not to, when so many frigging Light-Dwellers tell you so!

**8)_ (Egima) _What was the logic behind above plan?**

_. . ._ I'd prefer not to talk about it. . .

**9) (_Me, Thoren) _Pwetty-Pwease?!**

No. . . Fine! Though it emberassess me to say it, that wasn't actually me. Some-one knocked me out; then pretended to be me! If it weren't for that _idiot_! I, Zant, King of Twilight, would have beaten that little elf easily!

**. . . Riiight. . .**

**10) **_**(Egima) **_**What do you think of Ghirahim?**

Ghirahim, huh? Never actually met the fellow to tell the truth. Though from what I've heard of him, I think we'd get along pretty well.

_A/N: Thanks for your contribution, I hope you don't mind that I changed up the last question a bit, I haven't played Minish Cap or Four Swords, so I don't know who Vaati is._

* * *

_**Thanks again for the questions, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**~Thoren Quill**_

Edit: **Heh, I forgot to say who's coming up next chapter.**

**_Next Chapter: Ruto, from Ocarina of Time, and Ocarina of Time 3d!_  
**

**_0-0  
_**


End file.
